Borderlands futanari one shots
by Xana Zikra
Summary: So from time to time i write a bunch of smut borderlands one shots, none of these will be canon. Futa/Yuri/smut.
1. One night of drinks

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BORDERLANDS. 2K AND GEARBOX DO.

ALSO SPOILERS FOR THE PRE SEQUEL!

Story one: Athena x Janey

It was definitely not a normal day on pandora for Athena, getting captured by two people who she hired to take down Knoxx, getting interrogated, and nearly dying, that last one wasn't so abnormal now that she thinks about it but the way she was saved was definitely not your average shield. That red eridian saved her. She didn't know why as of yet but she figured she would know soon enough, that or Lilith would kill her first. Or Moxxi. All depends on who gets to her first.

To calm down on this crazy day she decided to find a place to rest without brick and tina bothering her by asking her to tell stories over and over because they're bored, so she managed to find a place on clinic roof which was blocked by the sign so no one would find her. She was all alone, for now.

So while resting she decided to reminisce on some of her past adventures on Elpis, she remembered helping pickle find his sister, getting nurse Nina her special ice, and that one night she took Janey up on her offer for a drink.

*FLASH BACK*

Athena and Nisha were getting back from Triton flats after hearing reports of a hoard of Shuguraths heading for concordia, so after dealing with it and figuring out where the nest was located and destroying it Nisha and Athena had some time alone which as you can guess was pretty quiet, Athena decided to break the silence between the Ex atlus assassin and bandit killer sitting in the turret of the moon zoomy looking for anything to shoot.

"Can i ask you a question Nisha?" Athena asked the law-bringer.

"I'd prefer you didn't so i can keep focus on my aim but since there isn't anyone to shoot go ahead." Nisha said to the gladiator,

"How come you originally joined Jack and his hopes to find the vault?" Athena asked in response.

"To be honest just because i thought it would be fun, more fun than pandora is anyway, why'd you join?"

"I joined because i had no other choice, it was a paying job and i was dying of starvation." Athena answered as Nisha was focusing on a rathyd eating a random scav near a crashed vehicle, Athena noticed this and purposely drove over some craters and made Nisha miss her shots. Even though rathyds have tried to kill the four of them before she decided that there was no reason to kill that individual one since it held no threat to the two of them, she knew Nisha would rant to her saying she could have gotten that shot so she decided to tune Nisha out for the rest of the trip back.

*10 minutes later*

Athena and Nisha had finally made it back to concordia, Nisha immediately went to the bounty board and turned in the mission leaving that it was a success, while she did that Athena decided to visit the black market to see if crazy earl had anything that could help headaches. Shuguraths are fucking loud when you're killing a hoard of them.

Athena knocked on the door to get earls attention, he often slept while waiting for customers to come by since there wasn't anything else for a man like him to do on this moon. Athena was surprised when there wasn't an answer. Earl was a light sleeper so she thought there might be something wrong and was about to go in before earl shouted "GET OUT OF HERE WE ARE CLOSED FOR THE DAY!" This was news to Athena since earl rarely ever closed but more importantly now what was she going to do about her headache?

"Oh hey athena fancy running into you here!" A familiar voice rang which didn't help her headache at all, she turned around and found Janey springs standing behind her shaking her hips as if she had a problem she needed athena to take care of.

"Hey Janey you need anything?" Athena asked the mechanic, she definitely looked worried about whether or not to answer athena or just deny she had a problem and just move on. "I can tell you have a problem what is it?"

"Oh it's not a problem I was just wondering if maybe you weren't busy?" Janey asked her, this came as a rather surprise to Athena since Janey never really asked that before sending her out on a mission.

"No i'm not busy at the moment, why do you need help?" Athena asked once again getting a little impatient because her headache was just getting worse by the minute,

"Well since you aren't busy and I closed up the emporium for today i was wondering if maybe you wanted to get a drink at moxxi's up and over bar with me?" This was rather annoying to Athena since Moxxi attempted to kill her but since Moxxi left Elpis by the seems of it B4R-TP or Bar trap, finally took over and got to actually doing his job for once, since now he was technically the owner of the bar now, aswell as maybe a drink would calm her headache a bit, sure what could go wrong with accepting?

"I guess it wouldn't kill anyone if i accepted your offer Janey." athena said, she had the strangest feeling she would later regret this but as long as it didn't interfere with her job in hunting the vault, she didn't care.

"Really? Sweet! Lets go then!" Janey said enthusiastically as she grabbed Athena's hand and dragged her to Moxxi's bar. She was definitely going to regret something about this.

After a half hours worth of alcohol running through the two of them they completely forgot why they were even there, as well as Athena's headache had finally went back into non-existence, "I'm telling you she strangled more rathyds then you have killed kraggons during that job." Athena slurred almost to the point of being inaudible Janey how ever wasn't doing any better of making sense,

"That sounds like really a somethin! Watcha going to be doing when *hic* this place closes any *hic* way?" In fact Janey was even worse barely being able to get out a complete sentence with proper grammar.

"I'm sorry ladies but we stayed open an extra ten minutes for you two, you are going to have to leave now, aswell as i don't want to be run out of concordia because you two died of alcohol poisoning!" Bar trap said before driving Athena and Janey out of the bar without effort because of how drunk they were, so while still chatting away not caring they got kicked out, they stumbled their way into Janey's house (which was the same building as her emporium o' stuff just on the bottom floor into an always locked door which Janey somehow used the keys to unlock the door even though in a unbelievably drunken state) and sat down on the torn sofa but was surprisingly still comfortable.

Janey's house was small almost the size of what a normal living room would be with as soon as you enter the door are greeted by a coffee table on four legs one being smaller that the others and the same torn green sofa they were sitting on at the moment, to the left of the door is a kitchen with a sink, stove and a counter with a microwave on it. Athena had no idea what was in the counters cupboard but she never really cared, and just to the north of the kitchen was a queen sized bed with a night stand on each side which was in surprising condition, just in front of the bed was a also surprisingly a flatscreen tv in very well kept condition, probably has a lack of use since Janey is almost always in her office of the emporium as well being isolated for such a long time away from everyone but a camp of scavs and kraggons must keep you occupied.

"So why don't ya stay here the night Athena?" Janey asked still slurred,

"What's the harm right? The others wont very well miss me that much." Athena responded, honestly she was way to drunk to care about anything at the moment.

"Great it will be great to have company for the... Night." Janey said quietly as she looked into Athena's eyes with lust to the look, Athena would most likely have been disturbed by it had she been saner than the mess she was in at the moment, and without warning Janey kissed her right on the lips, and Athena kissed right back with as much lust as Janey had.

Athena rashly started rubbing Janey's back as Janey started taking off athena's hood, it wasn't long until both Athena and Janey were in nothing but their pants and underwear, they both jumped off the couch and undoing their pants, Athena's d cup breast bounced as she got up from the couch and as soon as she took off her pants liquids started running down her legs that were leaking from her panties which she also quickly removed leaving her completely naked, she turned around and saw that Janey had done the same as her but when Janey turned around Athena saw what she never thought she would see on a lady, a dick at least reaching 12 inches standing right up, Janey blushed with worry afraid that Athena would freak put that she was a female with a dick but surprisingly Athena was okay with it as she quickly jumped at Janey kissing her square on the lips as they walked over to the bed.

Athena pushed her onto the bed as she lied down on top of Janey in the opposite direction in a 69 position, Athena gave Janey's length a quick lick from the bottom to the head which sent shivers down Janey's spine out of pleasure, pleased with her reaction Athena then took Janey's lengths head into her mouth and proceeded on bobbing her head up and down on it, it didn't take long for Janey to come to her senses and retaliate by separating Athena's pussy lips and sticking her tongue inside, this earned a pleasurable moan from Athena signalling for her to keep going as Athena started taking more of her length into her mouth.

It didn't take long for Janey's dick to reach as far back into her mouth as it could go, she tried to swallow more but it was hopeless, but luckily they were both done with the foreplay and were ready to get right into what they both wanted at this moment, Athena readjusted her position for her pussy to be right over Janey's monster and was about to go down before Janey grabbed Athena's arms and hips and forced her down fully onto her dick, it was heaven for both of them, for Janey because it was so long since she was able to be with someone she loved, and for Athena because her last experience like this was when she was hired by a traveling wanderer who 'hired' her for her services, she was ready to do anything for the money. "Oohhh Janey harder!" Athena managed to get through the moans which Janey happily obliged to, every thrust you could hear the skin slapping together as they experienced every inch of each other's bodies, Janey released Athena and she nearly falls on Janey before catching herself as she held herself up with her arms while she tried her hardest to go the fastest she could with her hips, with Athena in the position she was in her breasts were hanging in front of Janey's face and she just couldn't resist but to grab each of Athena's breasts and massage them as well as she could taking Athena's nipples between her middle and index finger and pinching them, sending shivers down Athena's spine.

It wasn't long before they both were about to reach their climax coming, "Athena- i-i'm about to- cum!" Janey moaned as Athena increased her speed as much as she could before they both released their juices and immediately fell asleep from exaustion, relief, and drunkness.

*TO PRESENT TIME*

Athena woke up behind the sign of clinic and realized she was asleep for an hour and figured that Lilith and the red eridian had sorted everything out by now. And all Athena was expecting now was to wait for another kill command from Lilith.

A.N.: So that wasn't too unbearable was it? I don't have perfect grammar so i hope that anything that didn't seem right wasn't a complete turn off and made you want to just go and do anything else. Let me know what you think of it and i'll update when i feel like it i guess. By the way these are not following head cannon. There was no shugurath hoard mission as far as i know of. Anyway SEEYA!


	2. Tale of a Nurse and Thief

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X Tale of a Nurse and thief X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi, my name is Carey, i live on elpis pandora's moon, i was ditched on this planet by my ex boyfriend Daniel while we were on vacation away from our parents, im 5"10" with blond hair, however it now looks brown because of all the grease in it, i wear a blue short sleeved shirt with a torn denim jacket, i wear black skinny jeans and brown sandals on my feet, i have an oz kit strapped on my shoulder so i can breathe out here on the moon, anyway back to the reason i was ditched, we were 2 weeks into our vacation when i decided to break the news to him that i was pregnant, that was 8 months ago, the baby is due any day now and it'll be born on this shit hole planet.

Because i was ditched i had to resort to some way to pay for food, so instead of becoming a scavenger that would rather use a baby as kraggon bait rather than take care of one i resorted to stealing, thats how i got alot of things, the maliwan shock shield i have, the DAHL SMG and Maliwan beam laser i have, and the fact that I still have not starved to death yet.

I decided to steal things from around concordia because well with the meriff dead i can finally get things without having to worry about law, the only thing i can worry about is the clap trap that no one listens to anyway, thats what i thought anyway, i didn't think about getting caught.

The towns nurse is now staring right at me while im tied up in a corner while she thinks about what to do with me, she was wearing a brown jacket with a smiley face pin on it, she had brown hair with knots tied up by each ear, she wore a white shirt and pants with a saw holster strapped to her waist, she also had other doctoring tools on her waist but i couldn't tell you the names of them.

Nina POV

The silly girl try and steal from me. HA! She lucky she have baby or I cut her up many minutes ago! She looks ready to give birth by around next week, should i help her till baby here or send her on her way and leave her and baby to die to Scavs?

Many decisions with only little time...

"What are you gonna do with me?" The pretty girl asked with fear in her voice, i still have yet to decide, ah well might as well help.

"You will be staying with Nina till baby out, then you may leave." She still have week till baby here so that give plenty time to think about morals or some crap like that.

"Thats it? No extra catch or anything?"

"No. Nina loves babies, me want see it born. But you have to do everything Nina say, OK?"

"Uhh yes nurse, I'm really sorry about trying to steal from you."

"No worry plenty people try steal Nina's things, you number 564!"

"Oh- uhh well still sorry."

"No need worry like nina say. Now stop worry or i kick you out!"

"Ok got it!"

No POV

That definitely made the message clear to her, she needed help with the child and she couldn't risk getting kicked out, definitely not now of all times when the baby is almost here.

"Now keep this in mind, while here you will need to help me with lots of things. Starting now!" Nina said leading Carey to her house and showing her the guest room she would be staying in, inside the room was a queen sized bed with pink covers over it 2 pillows were on each side of the bed there was a dresser with a mirror by the left side of the bed, on the dresser was an alarm clock without any alarms set and multiple makeup related things. By the foot of the bed was a closet with a few outfits that Nina said she could use while living here.

"Wow it's such a nice room!" Carey said as she looked around in awe, it had been a while since she saw a room that wasn't full of bullet holes, dirty clothes, and general untidiness since alot of rooms she stole from had belonged to scavs.

"Eh is nothing but there is something i need help with now." Nina said leading Carey out of the guest room and into her room, this room was messier but still no where near as messy as the numerous scav rooms she stole from, there were bra's and panties on the floor everywhere since Nina probably never gets a chance to clean up from her job being so important, there was another queen sized bed with plaid covers which were blue and pink, there was a glass door leading out to a balcony with yellow curtains on each side, there were again 4 pillows on each side of the bed, the left being pink, the right being blue, there was a door by the closed closet which led to a bathroom which obviously nina used to clean up herself after each day of work.

Nina sat on the right side of the bed and used her finger to usher Carey over and do the same, Carey sat down curious as to why Nina needed her in here, Nina then leaned over to Carey and kissed her cheek and pushed her down onto the bed and Carey's head hit the pillow, "Wha- what are you doing?" Carey asked as she was frightened by the sudden actions of the nurse.

"Nina find you cute so Nina have you." She said as she took off her jacket and white shirt throwing them onto the ground as she locked lips with Carey, Carey tried to fight back but the nurse was too strong and evidently had to give up fighting and decided to kiss back, Nina noticed this and started to take off Carey's clothes as well, starting with her denim jacket and shirt, Carey complied as she lifted her arms so Nina could take her shirt off with ease.

They decided to stand up real quick so they can take off their pants, they were both soon wearing nothing but panties, they quickly glanced over each others bodies, Nina and Carey both had D cup breasts, Nina had a bit more mussel than Carey, Nina was not as slim as Carey was but still didn't stop Carey from liking what she was seeing, Carey after all was a bisexual so she didn't mind that Nina was a girl, Carey decided to look down at Nina's nether regions and noticed something odd, quite odd in fact, Nina had quite a big bulge hidden by her panties very little, it looked like it hurt wearing panties that small since the bulge was trying it's hardest to get out.

Nina noticed where Carey was staring at quickly took off her undies and revealed an 8 inch dick standing straight up, normally Carey would have freaked the hell out but through the time she spent on elpis she learned that literally ANYTHING could happen, Carey decided to be fair and take off her panties as well, Nina and Carey quickly locked lips again and pushed each other onto the bed again.

Carey put her hand down onto Nina's cock and started rubbing the tip, Nina massaged Carey's left breast while rubbing Carey's clitorus. They both let out moans while battling with their tongues for dominance, Nina evidently won the tongue battle and explored her mates mouth.

"Nina~" Carey moaned with raspy voice, breaking the kiss, "Put it in... Please!"

"Ok Lady." Nina said positioning her dick at the entrance of Carey's pussy, with one swift thrust her dick went fully into Carey's tight pussy, they both moaned loudly as Nina started thrusting in and out at a steady pace.

"Nina go faster!~" Carey screamed as she felt a flurry of pleasure erupted in her nether regions, Nina happily complied as she increased her pace and force, they both couldn't stop moaning as they both felt immense pleasure.

Carey quickly came and Nina felt close as well, Nina pulled out of Carey quickly as she released her juices all over Carey's face and torso. Nina flopped onto the bed and Carey crawled over to her, they both cuddled together and fell asleep.

X 1 Month later X

Carey had given birth a week later after the events in Nina's bedroom and had since moved in with Nina and they both took care of the child together, the guest room had been turned into the babies room since Nina and Carey now use the same room to sleep, ever since the child had been born they have had sex every day, now Carey was standing on the balcony looking at pandora with the baby in her arm, Nina walked up behind her and hugged her neck.

"It's been a month since we've been together hasn't it my love?" Carey said as sh cradled the baby.

"Yes, time go by fast." Nina replied as she groped Carey's breasts which caused Her to moan. Carey then turned around and kissed Nina as they walked back into the building and closed the balcony door and they both lied down on the couch as the baby fell asleep on Carey's stomach. Soon after Carey and Nina aswell fell asleep, and they lived happily married as wife and wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Requested by Anonymous


End file.
